I'll go where ever you will go
by passionrulesme
Summary: Titanic!Klaine fic where Kurt is being forced to marry a girl he barely knows to hide his shameful secret. He use to stay silent until he met Blaine Anderson on the RMS Titanic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

RMS Titanic. The mightiest and most majestic ship of its day and also a luxury cruise for its thousands of passengers whether they be first, second or third class. There really was no other classier way to travel to New York and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel couldn't wait to get back home to New York.

He and his family had moved to Southampton on business until his mother left their family and took all their wealth with her, leaving Kurt and his farther penniless and with a mountain of debts to pay. Not only was all the money gone, Kurt had a shameful secret to hide from the rest world, guaranteeing him a life time of misery and anguish.

Kurt came out to his parents three years ago when he was fifteen. Although they half expected it they weren't going to lie down and accept it. They convinced themselves it was a phase and almost instantly set him up with a nice girl from his school. It didn't go well and Kurt kept declining all the girls his parents set him up with.

It wasn't until Kurt's mother left that his farther began to lie to him, telling him time and time again that she left because he was gay and it was his entire fault they were going to end up on the streets unless he married a girl from a rich family.

In actual fact Kurt's mother left because she had an affair with a famous care designer and left Kurt and his farther but Kurt never knew that. Ever since then Kurt remained silent in the matter of love and let his farther do all the work in finding him a life partner. A week after his mother left his farther set him up with yet another girl and Kurt let it all go ahead.

Their wedding was set for mid fall...

Kurt may have been silent but inside he was breaking. Guilt, depression and despair were the only emotions Kurt felt the majority of the time but Kurt didn't know how much the RMS Titanic was going to change his life.

Blaine Anderson on the other hand was a loveable street rogue, travelling from place to place trying to make enough money to put food in his stomach and a roof over his head for a night. Blaine left home when he 16 with no education and a little money in his pocket but he didn't mind.

Blaine got the food and shelter he needed by doing two things.

The first was selling his art work. He got around a lot to work, this included his trip to Paris where he worked as a street artist, drawing and selling portraits. He travelled all around the world drawing trying to make enough money to get him through another day.

The second was poker. Blaine was a natural lucky hand at the game, always had been and it was often the thing he was forced to turn to if no one wanted any of his art work. He won a range of things from money to jewellery but he had no idea what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the long awaited maiden voyage of the Titanic. People from all over the world had come to witness this once in a lifetime event. The people in third class had scrimped and saved for months in order to afford a ticket whereas for the rich, this was just another luxury. People lined up to get on and even more people lined up by the port to wave them off as the boat of dreams set off for the very first time.

Kurt, his father and his fiancé were preparing to board the ship, telling their loyal servants where to take their luggage. Kurt was forced to take his fiancé's hand as they walked up the ramps to the ship with his farther keeping a close eye on Kurt's actions.

Across the street from the almighty ship, someone's dream ride on the Titanic was one lucky hand away. Blaine Anderson, his friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman and two other foreign gentlemen were in the bar, betting their life saving and their life changing ticket to join RMS Titanic on her maiden voyage.

"Why the hell did you bet our tickets?" One of the foreign men said to the other, obviously worried that he would lose his place on the ship to some scruffy street artist.

Blaine picked up his round of cards, swapped a few and looked to Puck with as slightly disappointed. Puck looked back at him with a stern expression on his face as one of the gentlemen and Puck bailed out. It was between Blaine and a stocky bloke who went by the name of Sven.

"I'm sorry Puck..." Blaine turned to Puck as anger filled Pucks body. "You're sorry? What the hell do you mean you're sorry? You idio-""I'm sorry you're not going to see your mom for a long time" Blaine paused and Puck looked confused by Blaine's words. "Cause we're going to America, full house boys!"

Puck and Blaine cheered as Blaine slammed his cards down on the table. The other guys looked at each other hopeless as Puck grabbed the tickets and jumped around, cheering and shouting with delight.

As Blaine bent over to scrape the rest of his winnings into his tattered duffle bag one of the men grabbed him by his collar and spoke. Blaine couldn't understand what he was saying because he was speaking in Spanish but from the look on his face and his raised fist he wasn't expecting it to be something good. Last minute, the man turned to punch his friend who originally bet the tickets.

Blaine and Puck laughed and cheered as the two men were on the floor, shouting at each other. "I'm going home! I'm going home!" Blaine yelled repeatedly as Puck yelled "I'm going to America!" and laughed.

"No" an old voice echoed around the room as Blaine and Puck turned around to see what looked like a navy captain. "Titanic's going to America and in five minutes" he said, turning towards the old clock on the wall.

"Shit" Blaine exclaimed, trying to get all the money and items he won in his bag and they ran for the third class entrance pushing their way past people, horses and carts. "Wait! We're passengers! We're passengers." Blaine yelled just before the man in uniform was about to close the door. He presented the tickets and the man looked at them both.

"Have you been through the inspections?" the man questioned. "Of course. Anyway we don't have lice, we're American" Blaine said as Puck smiled goofily. The man allowed them both in as they made their way to the top deck of the ship. They joined all the other passengers waving off their loved ones as the ship began to set off for the bright lights of New York city. Even though they had no loved ones they joined in with the crowd, waving to random strangers.

Afterwards, Puck and Blaine made their way to their assigned rooms. Then ran, barging past many other people and laughing like idiots as they found their room. They entered to find two other men in there waiting. "Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine Anderson" he said while offering them his hand to shake. The men looked puzzled, obviously expecting the other two men in the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, on the first class deck Kurt Hummel and his fiancé Chantel were being shown around their room. Chantel was being shown around their private promenade and Kurt was picking out which paintings he wanted to hang in his room.

Kurt loved paintings, his dad and Chantel thought they were pointless and a waste of money but Kurt could always tell the emotion behind the painting and he could relate to it the majority of the time.

"I can't believe you brought those stupid painting with you, they're pointless" Chantel said as she leant against the door frame. "At least I have a taste in art, I find them fascinating" Kurt replied. He knew how much Chantel hated the paintings but his love of art was something he wasn't going to hide. "I can feel the artist's pain" Kurt said, deciding which painting to put in the dining room.

"At least they were cheap; this Picasso guy couldn't wait to get rid of them" Chantel said walking up behind Kurt who swiftly exited to the dining room with a painting, a personal favourite of his. He tried to avoid Chantel at all costs when his farther wasn't around, they didn't have their first kiss together until a month after they agreed to get married.

The next day, Blaine and Puck went exploring the ship. "Let's go up on the top deck!" Blaine suggested, dragging Puck by his side up to the top deck. They ran around and laughed like two small school children. They ran to the front corner of the boat and looked over the edge.

"Hey look!" Blaine yelled, pointing down at some dolphins swimming in front of the ship. They both laughed, mesmerized by the dolphins jumps. Blaine stood on the rails and cheered repeatedly. "I'm the king of the world!" Blaine yelled, throwing his hands in the air with Puck laughing in front of him. They both took a moment to feel the wind blowing through their hair; they had never experienced anything like it.

Meanwhile, Kurt, Chantel and his farther were having lunch with some of the ships designers. They were also having tea with a woman called Emma. Her husband Will had struck gold and she was now living the good life. She was a quiet, friendly woman who just went along with the crowd.

They were all idly talking about the ship but Kurt paid no attention to the conversation, he couldn't be any less interested although the rest of the table were engrossed by the man's stories of how the ship came about.

Kurt pulled out a cigarette and began to light it, he didn't usually smoke but he knew how much Chantel and his farther hated it. "You know I don't like that Kurt" Chantel whispered into Kurt's ears. Kurt glared at her with piercing eyes.

"Yes, he knows..." Kurt's farther said, taking the cigarette from him and putting it out. Emma glared at him as his farther ordered food for him, Chantel and Kurt. "We'll have the lamb with mint sauce, rare. You like that right Kurt?" Kurt looked to the floor and didn't respond.

"Are you going to chew his food for him too?" Emma said as Kurt giggled into his hand and his father gave him a stern stare. She began to ask questions about the ship and Kurt faded out of the conversation again.

He picked up on the fact they were talking about the size of the Titanic. "The Titanic is a mighty ship. After all, size matters. Right Chantel?" Kurt looked to Chantel who began blushing. He could hear Emma giggling quietly to herself. Kurt's farther grabbed Kurt's wrist and whispered into his face "What has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me" Kurt got up and headed outside. He could hear Chantel apologising for his actions as he headed up for the docks.

On the third class dock level, Blaine was sat sketching a man and his daughter stood on the railings looking out to the horizon. Puck was talking to a stranger they had met a few minutes ago about the ship, his strong Irish accent making him giggle every now and then.

He introduced himself as Tommy and began asking Blaine about his drawings. Blaine went to respond but his eyes became fixated on a man from the first class deck level, leaning against the safety bar. He has never seen anyone so handsome in his whole life. His eyes sparkled in the gentle rays of the sun, the wind brushed through his hazel hair with ease and his skin was as pale and clear as snow like an angel fallen from the heavens above.

Blaine was spell bound. His new friend Tommy looked up to see what Blaine was looking at. "Ah, pretty as a picture isn't he?" Blaine looked to Tommy but didn't respond, just gave a quirky smile. "Forget about it, a simple lad like you have no chance against the wealth first class lads have" he ignored Tommy, eyes still stuck on the mystery man.

The man glanced over to him a few times but Blaine's eyes never moved, still focused on the mystery man from first class. Blaine saw an older man and young woman about his age come outside after the mystery boy and drag him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, all the people in first class gathered for dinner. They all gathered in a big hall, many tables set up all around for people to come together after a day of relaxation for all the fine food the ships masterful chefs had to offer.

Kurt tired of it all. The same pointless, boring chatter with the same pointless, boring people. The thing he really hated was that he could be who he really was; even around the person he would soon call his wife. He couldn't take it so he did the only thing he knew how to. He ran. He ran from all the lie's, from all the deceit, from all the misdeeds.

He ran to the back end of the ship and leant over the edge feeling like he was going to be sick. He sobbed louder than he ever had, his tears joined the ocean and he thought there was only one way out...

He was over the edge. Literally. Kurt peered over the edge to see the propellers spinning at what looked like a hundred miles an hour. He lent further and further, his hands began getting looser and looser.

"Don't do it" a quivering, small voice came from behind. Kurt turned around to see the Blaine with his hand out towards him and a pleading look on his face as he leant towards Kurt. "Stay back! I'll do it!" Blaine stepped away from Kurt and put both his hands in the air. Kurt looked towards him as he cautiously stepped towards the edge to throw the little remains of his cigarette into the water.

"You know if you jump I'm going to have to jump in after you?" Kurt looked to him stunned, why was a complete stranger offering to save him? "Don't be stupid, you'll be killed!" Blaine began to remove his coat and place it on the side "I'm a good swimmer" Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

"The impact alone would kill you" Kurt said, looking puzzled. "It would hurt, but it wouldn't kill me. You ever been to Ohio? I grew up there as a child and one time me and my dad went ice fishing. Ice fishing is when you drill a hol-" Kurt interrupted "I know what ice fishing is!" he said, sounding a little bit patronised and offended.

"I fell through the hole, it was painful. You can't think, it just feels like a thousand knifes stabbing you all over so I'm not looking forward to going in after you but I have no choice, I'm too involved now. Not only will it hurt me, it will bring back all the memories of my dad" Kurt turned around, by this time he had removed his coat, jacket and shoes.

"W-what happened?" Blaine looked up at him and smiled "Well if you come back over it would probably be easier to tell you" Kurt thought for a moment then began to move. Blaine went over to him and grabbed his arms but it didn't help.

Kurt's foot slipped and fell down. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him up but he was to heavy "Help! Help!" Kurt yelled as he started screaming for someone to come to his aid. "It's okay! I've got you, I won't let go. Pull yourself up" Blaine said, trying with all his might to not drop him and pull him up. Kurt walked up against the railings and over. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and pulled his over.

They both landed on the ground, Kurt on his back and Blaine on top of him. Speedy footsteps pounded the ship's deck and grew closer and closer. Three of the ships staff ran up to them and Blaine rolled off the top of Kurt.

"You! Stand up! Hands in the air! Sir, we will make sure this man gets what comings to him don't worry" Kurt looked over to Blaine stood there so casual "Wait! That wasn't what it looked like! I was looking over the edge and I slipped but that man saved me. He's a hero"

Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled as he smiled back. The staff wrapped up all the loose ends and left. As Blaine began to leave Kurt stopped him. "Wait, you can't just leave" Kurt said as Blaine turned around "Why not? That's what I normally do, always rolling" Kurt looked up to him "But you just saved my life and I don't even know your name and you still haven't told me what happened with you and your dad" the man walked over to Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine offered his hand out before Kurt and he accepted "It's a pleasure Mr Anderson" Blaine interrupted "Blaine, please" Blaine had a cheeky smile on his face. "Okay Blaine, what happened with you and your farther?" Blaine sat down on one of the nearby benches and Kurt sad beside him.

"When I was 16 I came out as gay to my parents. They reacted badly. Very badly, so badly my farther kicked me out of the house. I've been going place to place ever since and I haven't seen them since that day. So what pushed you over the edge...literally" Kurt giggled and looked to the floor.

"I just feel so trapped. I feel like I'm in the middle of a room, screaming at the top of my lungs but no one turns around" Kurt held out his hand to show Blaine the massive gold wedding ring on his finger.

"Woah, you would have sunk right to the bottom" they both chuckled "I can't do anything to stop it. All our moneys gone because my mother left and the only way we won't get everything sold at auction is if I marry this girl" Kurt looked to the floor and took a deep breath.

"My mother left because I'm gay and took all the money with her. They were both convinced it was just a "phase" and set me up on a date with the girl I am going to marry"

Kurt stood up "Well I guess I'd better be heading in, thank you. For everything. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Blaine looked to Kurt who was smiling "Sure, count me in" Kurt headed in and Blaine's head was spinning, in a few minutes he knew he was in love...


End file.
